I'm Glad
by the lieutenant
Summary: royai, Roy and Riza find themselves on the battlefield again and with life on the line will their feelings finally be shared?
1. Again on the Battlefield

Riza rushed as fast as her legs could carry her. The colonel, he was lying on the ground. How could this happen? She knew she shouldn'thave left his side, not even for a moment. Now he could be, could be dead. The colonel, dead, Riza couldn't even wrap her head around the possibility. They still had so much they needed to accomplish, he needed to accomplish. What about his goal? Could this really be the end of everything they had all worked so hard for? Why had she listened to him, that bullet could be in her right now instead of him, if she hadn't. Damn, she had to stop thinking these things, it was only slowing her down. As she got closer and closer to him she realized he was trying to get up, and failing miserably.

"Colonel!" she yelled, trying to both get to him as fast as she could and not get shot in the process. He looked up toward her yells. When she finally got to him he smiled up at her as she knelt down beside him. Why was he smiling? She didn't take him into her arms, not sure if she should, not sure if he would want her to.

"Hawkeye…" he said weakly, holding his side as he bleed out, she removed his hand and replaced it with her own trying to stop the bleeding, there was so much blood, already it had completely covered her hands.

"You came back," he replied, smiling as he put his hand on top of hers.

"Of coarse I'd come back," she said, her voice cracking. He pulled himself up, for a moment Riza thought he would actually be able to get up, but when he made it into an upright position he collapsed against her, his head lying against her chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was so weak, that scarded her just as much as his injury. His voice rarely lost control like this, he tried not to show weakness so when he did it, it meant something very bad. To hear his voice wasn't calm made her begin to panic.

"We need to get you some help, now's not the time to worry about me," she said just as a bullet wized by her. She needed to get him out of here, or he would be shot, again. Finally a soldier ran by and she was able to get his attention, he looked at her, then Roy, then back at her as she ordered him to go get medical attention, the order coming out more like a plead then anything else. He looked at her for a second then sprinted off. She took a sign of relief, as long as Roy held on he could be saved, she hoped. She felt him take a shuttering breath against her, he just needed to keep breathing.

"They are coming, you are just going to have to stay awake until then," she said in the most professional voice she could muster. She didn't know if him staying awake would really help but she felt more assured he wouldn't die on her if he was looking at her. It was a futile hope, if he was going to die he would die eyes open or not.

"Right," was all he could muster. He began leaning more and more on her as time passed, the strength beginning to leave his body.

"Colonel come on, you have to stay with me. Once they come you'll be alright," she tried and tried to keep him awake, the more she promised the more she felt like she was just lying to him. Before she could think about it anymore though a group of medics started rushing over, the soldier leading them towards Roy and Riza. She would have to remember to thank the man and give good word about him to the senior staff, but now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. They didn't have anything to carry Roy off with so Riza assumed someone was going to pick him up and take him away. At the moment Roy was basically laying on top of her.

Roy began to feel himself being picked up and pulled away from Riza, she was so warm and comfortable he didn't want to leave her. He didn't want her to leave his side, if she did she could be hurt or even worse killed. He couldn't protect her the way his was now. He wanted to call out to her when she began to help some man pick him up, a part of the medical team he assumed.

Then all of a sudden he heard it. the shot. All of the yells, other gunfire, orders being given it all just became backround noise. All he heard was that one individual shot. The shot that was aimed directly at him.

He thought he was dead, he even closed his eyes. When he opened them it was so dark, just black emptiness. It reminded him of when he was blind. Was this really death? It was so dark but there was also so much warmth. It was a comfortable kind of darkness. Not the cold kind like when he had lost his sight. But then both the darkness and warmth were gone.


	2. Please, not again

Then he saw just where the bullet had gone and he wished he were dead. He realized the warmth he had felt was Riza ,she had wrapped her arms around his head and blocked him from the bullet aimed perfectly at his head. Not her. Anything but this, please. She had been hit in the back. Her arms were still around his neck, she both hands on either side of his face. He had still not comprehended what had just happened. She rubbed his check lightly and whispered, "Roy.." she then fell to her knees and collapsed. What was going on? What just happened? Riza… why, what.. all these thoughts went streaming through his mind. Then it all came crashing down on him. His wonderful ignorance came crumbling down leaving him in a panic. Roy tried with all his might to pull away from the man holding him, which wasn't much because even with the shock shooting adrenaline through his system he was so tired and so weak.. This couldn't be happened, this couldn't be happening again. He couldn't have her laying there dying because of him as he stood there helpless, her right out of his reach. He needed her, he couldn't have her be gone so fast. There were so many things he had to tell her, he couldn't do all this without her.

"Lieutenant!" he screamed when he could finally found his voice, everything seemed mute for a few seconds but now all the sound was coming back, the rushing, the running, the screaming. "Lieutenant, get a hold of yourself! Answer me!" he pleaded tried to pull away. He had to get to her, he needed to help her. He wanted to kill that bastard that hurt her. He wanted to do all these things but his strength was defeated, he was fighting against something he couldn't beat.

She wasn't moving, and he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, her eyes were closed. She almost looked like she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful in such a horrible place, and horrible situation. He kept getting farther and farther away from her, all he could do was watch her fallen figure become smaller and smaller. He couldn't fight anymore, the situation and his injuries had taken their toll. He was weak and tired and again he was taken over by the darkness. It was so cold this time…

**Sorry super short chapter this time, it is so late but I wanted to put something out there! I guess this story is set after the story of our dear fullmetal alchemist. I had to listen to sad music to write this chapter haha! I'm in a fluff sort of mood I suppose, but of course I'm writing angst! Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
